Spy school's, gone
by TheRightStuff1950
Summary: The inhabitants of spy school have all been either scattered or killed. The campus has been burned to the ground and SPYDER does what SPYDER does, except no one's there to stop them. The might of the CIA's ability to create new spies has been shattered, and the spies it does have are quickly being executed. It's up to Erica and Ben, and only them, to save spy school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bill had a very peculiar experience the day before. A man, no older than 30, was sitting at his kitchen table. When Bill walked in, the man said, "Welcome Bill, my name's Alexander Hale. And you've just been accepted into the CIA academy."

Unannounced to him, this exact moment happened 2 years ago, but to a kid named Ben Ripley.

He asked the standard questions, was in complete disbelief, and then got over with it. Of course, he asked to stay for dinner. Which his parents allowed him to as Alexander told everyone about how good St. Smittens really was.

His parents believed every last word of it. They weren't really the bright type to begin with, as proof of that was Bill. His parents named him after a stupid, light-headed kid name Bill in Bill and Ted's excellent adventure.

Yet he had never seen the movie. As well as having an IQ of 60, his parents were extremely overprotective.

They didn't even let him watch Barney.

This then turns Bill into an extremely introverted kid, a social outcast, if you will. After the dinner, he couldn't remember anything. It was only when he awoke in the brand new SUV that he realized what had happened. He had just been drugged for the first time.

Bill forced his eyes open, they were just opened for long enough to see the driver of the car. Alexander Hale.

He sat up in his seat. Looking through the window, he could tell that he was certainly far away from home. Then he saw it, the Washington Monument. He was in the capital of the USA.

He had a little trouble breathing after that. Yet he soldiered on and finally, an hour later in the worst of D.C's rush hour traffic, they made it to academy for boys and girls.

Immediately he wanted to say, "Hey, didn't realize how crappy this place it. Am I going to have to stay here longer? Is his a test? Could you just please take me back to Florida?"

He didn't however, still wanting to give this old school a chance.

They pulled into the parking lot, after passing a huge security checkpoint, that is. And they made it to the school's front entrance, at which point Alexander Hale started to walk in the direction of the car.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Bill said. Was the only person he knew in the whole city going to abandon him.

"I've got things to do, kid. Places to be, people to meet. We'll keep in touch. The kids in the school aren't that bad." And with that, he left.

Bill opened the door and then remembered that he had no idea on where to go. He checked his pockets, however, and his schedule was right there. He opened it up and saw he was supposed to go to the cafeteria to get his breakfast.

He gathered his tray and got his food. And then he stood around a bit, wondering where to sit. Then he saw it, a table nearly empty, his only chance! He sped walked towards it. There was only one girl sitting there, maybe he could sit on the other side and-

"I wouldn't recommend going there." Someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see a grinning man, surrounded by concerned friends.

"W-Why not?" Bill asked. _Great first impression,_ he thought, _way to go, stuttering shy kid._

"Because that's the table Erica Hale sits at." A girl with massive green eyes said. Bill looked back at the table and couldn't believe what his eyes saw. Sitting on the other side of the table, where his spot could've been, was a beautiful girl, reading a book on "the 20 best ways to cut someone's throat with a bowie knife."

"What's so bad about her?" Bill asked.

"Her nickname is the ice queen." The girl with green eyes said. "If you try to sit with her or talk to her, best case scenario, shell ignore you. Much more likely, however, she'd kill you in her sleep."  
I shuddered. Then I started to walk to another lunch table, that wasn't as full when.

"Hey man, why don't you sit with us?" Another boy said. He accepted and sat at their table.

Then a strange man walked up to the stage. "Hands up, nobody move." He was holding a gun. Everyone else did exactly as he asked, but Bill. He sat there laughing, convinced it was a joke. The man noticed this.

"Think this is a joke? Then maybe this will put your concerns to rest."

He turned to Bill and shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Ben's POV_

I just sat there. None - moving. A silence filled the room. I took a look around, I wasn't the only one who was greatly disturbed by Bill's death. The man smiled. More people filled the room.

The man turned, "This school is now under SPYDER's control." He then murmured to himself, thinking that we couldn't hear it. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

It was at the point Erica acted. She pulled out her gun and shot the man.

Everyone once again stopped in disbelief. Then a full on battle broke out. In the confusion, Erica grabbed my hand and raced to the exit, dragging me along with her. I struggled to keep up while dodging the bullets that were constantly fired upon me.

We made it out of the lunchroom, yet that was only the start of our troubles. Even though we knew that most of SPYDER's agents were fighting the student body, we weren't naive enough to assume that no SPYDER agents were out in the halls.

The hallways were clear, save for a few discharged bullet cells and knocked down books. As we crept through the hallways, the screams of the scene in the lunchroom grew quieter. It was then when the full weight of our situation crashed down upon me with the weight of a skyscraper.

"W-we left them." I whispered.

"We had to." Erica repleid. I winced, she wasn't supposed to hear that.

"But still, I mean, we could've tried. Couldn't we have?" I asked. My gut dropped.

"This is why we can't have friends in this business." She looked at me accusingly. We entered into the underground tunnels beneath the school. "You can't care for anyone in the world, ever. That's it. End of story."

"You care for me, a little, right?" I said, it came out making me sound like a creep, but I had to know. Erica stopped walking for the first time since we sat at lunch. She slammed me into the wall.

"What in the WORLD?" She said accusingly. She walked close enough for me to smell her breath. As usual, along with everything else about her, it was perfect. She pointed her finger at me. I told myself to savor the moment, at least until the flavor turned sour.

"I've got two things wrong with that. 1. I've never liked you, and I never will. 2. How could you be saying these things, you've got a girlfriend." She said. She started walking to the exit.

The words stung. Not only because she said she'll never like me, or care for me at all. But also because I realized that I had completely forgotten about Zoe.

We were silent as we exited the school campus. _Boom!_ I turned around. Spy school exploded in flames. The Hale building collapsed and the school dormitories were non-existent. The surrounding forest was on fire, as well as the mess hall. My eyes started filling with tears, yet the heat evaporated them even before they exited my eye.

I snuck a look at Erica. She showed no emotion. "What are you waiting for? SPYDER could be anywhere. We have to keep on moving."

I reluctantly followed her to the sidewalk. We walked down for a few miles before we hailed a cab.

"Where's the farthest you can drive?" Erica asked.

"Ronald Reagan international airport." The driver replied. Erica sighed.

"Guess we can take a flight then." She murmured to me. My phone started ringing. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"H-hi Ben." I slipped down. My gut dropped as well as my jaw. My stomach did backflips. Zoe.

"Uh, hi." I replied. Erica noticed my body language.

 _Zoe?_ Erica mouthed to me. I nodded.

"Where are you guys? You just kinda left." There was a trace of anger in her voice. I dreaded my response.

"We're going to Ronald Reagan International." I replied.

"Ok, We'll meet you there." She said.

"Who do you mean by we?" I asked.

"Mike and I." She said. "You're not with Erica, are you?"

"I am." I replied. There was an uneasy silence. "Don't worry, I've had enough of her since last mission." Even though Erica was in the taxi, I had to say it. It was true. And If she's annoyed by it well then that's her problem.

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." I hung up. I slumped back into my seat. Looking through the window, I could tell we were close to the airport.

"Well that went well." Erica said. I didn't reply. Instead, I pieced myself together as best as I could and stepped out of the car. We had made it to the airport without being spotted by SPYDER. A taxi pulled in right next to us. Out popped Mike and Zoe. Zoe ran up to me and hugged as tight as she could. I took a glance at Erica. She looked the tiniest bit jealous.

Mike walked up to me. "Good to see you got out."

"Same" I replied.

"We're not here to catch up, we've gotta get out of here." Erica said, coldly. I gave her a dirty look. She responded with another cold stare. I sighed. I did want Erica, but she's just so cold. And she is manipulative. She tricked me the last mission. I was tired of it.

We went into the airport and passed through a security check. We went to buy tickets.

"Wait a minute, you're that jerk who broke up with Jemna." The woman said. She started a Mike.

"W-what? No, can't be. You have the wrong person." Mike said. Even though he did have a head start, he was still bad at lying. Heck, I was bad at lying and I've been at spy school for two years.

"Just give us our tickets." Erica said. It was clear that she was dangling at the end of a long line. The Woman gave us dirty looks, yet she gave us the tickets. I took a look at them.

"California?" I asked.

"Yeah." Erica replied. "Our plane's in a hour. We have gotta hurry."

She led us to the gate. A feeling of remorse took over me.

"Spy school! We have to go back." I said. I was going insane.

"There's no going back." Erica said. Her voice was as tough as diamonds and it sliced through my skin. "There's no going back," She repeated, "Because spy school's gone."


	3. Chapter 3

The plane ride was silent. We were all looking back at that morning's disaster. The plane ride took 6 hours. And the whole time I was feeling bad about myself. Everyone was doing the same.

"Wanna talk?" Zoe finally broke the silence to me. Yet I didn't. Instead, I shook my head. She sighed and went back to playing on her phone. I leaned back.

"This is your pilot, we will be landing shortly. Thank you." That's all the pilot said before the radio went static. Immediately we braced ourselves, waiting for a SPYDER agent to bust down the door to the cockpit waving a pistol in the air and saying, "This plane is now under SPYDER's control."

But that's not what happened.

Instead the attendee asked if we wanted a glass of water.

That's when it hit me.

"No thanks." I told her. Then I turned towards Erica. She just nodded knowingly.

"Don't worry, I got us covered." She said. She walked to the bathroom. "You know how to fly a plane?"

"Kind of."

"Good enough."

Even though the CIA admitted we probably will never need to know how to fly a plane, they still taught us.

"If you're flying over the Yucatan and your pilots turn out to be SPYDER agents and they bail out. And you need to land the plane in a lake full of crocodiles. Knowing how to fly a plane would help, a lot." Our flight instructor told us. I brushed it off, he was known to be losing his mind. Yet when that exact scenario happened to me on the last mission, I polished my flight skills.

That was going to help a lot.

I walked into the cockpit. I checked both of the pilot's pulses. Nothing. There wasn't a single mark on their bodies. Poison, as I had suspected. I could only hope that Erica would brew the antidote before I dropped dead on the ground, joining the pilots.

I shoved the main pilot off of his seat. Looking down onto the controls I realized that it was more complicated than anything I had ever flown. By a factor of trillions. I gulped as much air as I could, hoping that would calm me down.

It didn't. I turned on auto pilot with such delicacy that it would make a mother holding her newborn look as if she was strangling it. It was at that point when Erica walked in and held up the antidote. I snatched it and took it all in one gulp. She just smiled and walked back out. She was gone as quickly as she came.

The few people that were on the plane and not in the CIA busted down the door.

"What's going on?" The man said. He then saw the two bodies on the old, rusted floor. "Oh my god!" He screamed. I winced. "D-DID YOU KILL THEM?"

"No, this was from poison and an evil organization did this." I rushed to explain it.

"You lie!" The man said. He was now flexing his non-existent mussels for the girls who had also entered the cockpit. "I'm giving you one chance to tell the truth, and then I will not refrain from punishing you!"

"I am!" I exclaimed, not knowing how to calm them down. "I am telling the-"

"Ok, that's it." The man said, he ran up to me. I jumped out of the seat. The man ran into the controls. He yelped loudly. I picked him up and threw him out of the cockpit. It was apparent that we both were extremely weak and had no fighting experience. But I was more desperate than him, which gave me the upper hand.

"What's going on?" Erica walked in once more. Everyone shuffled out of her way. She had such a commanding arora around her that it persuaded people to move without her lifting a finger. Or uttering a word.

"The guy just ran up to me, I had no choice!" I hoped she would believe me.

"Why would he do that?" She asked me.

"Because he killed the pilots!" A girl not much younger that Erica said. The girl pointed her finger at the pilots, as if Erica couldn't see them already. "See?"

Erica mulled over them, pretending she was seeing them for the first time.

"Well? Do something!" Someone from the tiny crowd said.

"This certainly is a pickle." Erica said. She turned to me. "Did you kill them?"

I said, "No, of course not!" She sold it so well for a second I thought she had actually thought I had killed them.

"Well there you have it." She said. She started to move back.

"Wait, your not going to do anything?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Well he seems to be telling the truth. Also, I have to point out. He's a kid!" Erica replied. Somewhat annoyed. She moved to take over the controls. "All of you, out. Except you." She pointed to me.

To my surprise, the people moved and soon we were all alone.

"Thanks." I told her. She put on her headset.

"Get in the co-pilot. I'm gonna need you." Erica said. I took the seat and put on my headset. "You did just great. This is all just great." She murmured. In all the confusion, she must've thought I couldn't hear it. I should've kept my mouth shut. But I didn't.

"Ok, this isn't my fault." I told her.

"Sure, sure. Nothing is ever your fault." Erica said. The tone was even nicer than usual.

"Are you blaming me for this?" I asked her. She gave me her signature stare. Even though I had seen it a million times it still chilled me to my core.

"No. No. Of course not." She said. Really fast. Too fast. I knew that I should've stopped at that time as well. But again, my mouth jumped the gun and spoke before my brain would have given it any orders.

"You seem a bit more annoyed than usual." I said. To the ice queen. I winced.

"Yeah, a lot to be annoyed about what with the school and everything." She tried to sell it as best as she could. But emotion slipped through. It didn't annoy her. Something else did.

But I didn't push it.

We landed the plane an hour later. A sigh of relief hurled through the passengers. Yet we knew we were not done yet.

We exited the airport and immediately figured out where we were. Colorado.

We hailed a cab and went up to the mountains.

"Can you tell us why we can't just stay in a hotel?" I asked Erica as we got out of the cab.

"SPYDER could find us easier there." She replied.

It was at that moment when a machine gun fired.


	4. Chapter 4

I instantly ducked for cover, yet there was no cover. Instead, I belly flopped into the snow. Erica pulled me out and we ran.

"How did they find us?" Zoe asked as we ran.

"I don't know," Erica replied. Bullets grazed the ground behind us, getting closer with each and every volley. We dove into the nearby woods, hoping that we could lose the gunner in there. It worked. Bullets sprayed out in every direction before ceasing. Even though we all were out of breath, there was a collective sigh of relief.

"Gotta say, that was awfully close." Mike puffed.

"Yeah," I replied. I was hoping to get some rest as we had ran for miles. Erica, however, had different plans.

"Come on, let's get moving." She said. She didn't seem to be affected at all.

"Can we have one more minute?" Zoe asked.

"Not everyone is as incompetent as you." Erica shot back.

"Actually, I think everyone else is as incompetent as Zoe," I said. I lay on the ground. Erica wasn't pleased by this comment.

"And who are you to say that?" She asked.

I was too out of breath to reply. Erica started walking deeper into the forest.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Wait up." I jumped to my feet. If Erica walked away, there would be no chance of our survival.

"Yeah?" She stopped. I ran up to her, Mike and Zoe reluctantly followed.

We cut our way through the underbrush. Zoe walked right next to me. She held my hands and I (reluctantly) allowed her.

"Why don't we just ditch Erica?" She asked me. Mike overheard our conversation.

"Because if we do, we'll be dead within a day." Mike jumped in. They mulled this over for a bit, then both looked at me for my opinion.

"Mike has a point." I sighed. I looked at Erica. She was 10 feet ahead of us, leading the way.

"How could you say that?" Zoe asked me.

"She's well prepared and who else would take lead?" I replied.

"Oh really?" She said.

"Yeah." I didn't like where this was going.

"Fine, I'll take lead." Zoe shot back. She started walking a different way. "Anyone who wants to go with me, follow me. Right now." She stared at me. Erica looked back at me accusingly.

I sighed and continued walking with Erica. Zoe's eyes swelled up.

"H-how could you?" Zoe asked me.

"We'll die if we don't follow her. She's the best spy and the most experienced." I said.

"No! You're only doing this because you still like Erica!" Zoe said. "You betrayed me."

"NO, I didn't. And right now I'm NOT." I was on the verge of yelling. Erica decided this was a great time to jump into the conversation.

"Guys, cut the crap. This is why I don't get into relationships. We don't have the time for this." Erica said.

"See? How can you like her when she's that cold?" Zoe asked me accusingly?

"Ok, what do you want me to say?" I asked her. I pulled off such an icy voice that Erica even shivered. That or it was just getting cold outside.

"I want you to follow me and apologize," Zoe replied.

"No, I'm not going to follow you. I don't have anything against you, it's just that if we do, we'll all die." I said. I was quickly getting annoyed and mad.

"Ok then. Fine." Zoe shot back. "Mike, you with me?"

"Well, er, sometime later maybe?" Mike said. It was obvious that he didn't want to get involved.

Erica rolled her eyes. "Guys!" She exclaimed. "Get your crap together! We don't have all day to wait here. SPYDER's on the loose and looking to kill us!"

"Fine then" Zoe started walking the other way. Nobody followed her. I was distraught over the whole ordeal. We needed to stay together, after all, we were the last remnants of spy school. I had hoped that despite the last mission we would put apart our differences. Instead, they had begun tearing us apart. I shuddered to think about what would happen to Zoe, but by that time she had already disappeared into the trees and Erica and Mike were also getting out of sight. I ran up to them.

"That was just amazing." Erica stated. We continued on our way.

"Yeah." I sighed. "What's the plan?"

"Bounce around 'till we get some leads. Before then just stay alive." Erica sounded somewhat worried, yet she tried her best not to show it.

"Are you telling me that you don't have a plan?" I asked. If even Erica didn't have a plan, we were certainly doomed.

"No, I do have a plan, I just explained it to you." Erica was already getting tired of the conversation. I decided to drop it.

We walked for the rest of the day. We didn't have a bite to eat since that morning and quickly our bodies were deteriorating. Finally, at nightfall, we came across a gas station on a dirty street. We walked into it and gathered some burgers. As well as a whole pack of water bottles.

We decided to camp under the trees about a mile away from the station. I closed my eyes, thinking that the worst of our trouble have finally ended.

I couldn't be more wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

_Third person_

It was in the middle of the night when SPYDER attacked for the second time that day.

It was fast.

They shot a through times through a high powered rifle and then went down to finish their jobs with a few machine guns.

Everyone was woken up by the sound and the trio immediately packed their few meager possessions. Each of them held a gun. They ran into the trees, looking for cover. Yet cover was not found. They ran through the woods, yet SPYDER was catching up.

An enemy agent jumped in front of Ben Ripley.

He choked and stopped in his tracks. Erica and Mike went on running. Ben tried to wrestle the knife from the agent's hands, yet all he did was get stabbed in the process.

So he did the only thing he could do: he ran. He ran for his life, but the SPYDER agent was right on his tail the whole time. Making slashes and cutting Ben's back every once and awhile.

Finally, the agent stopped. Even with the agent stopping, Ben still ran another 20 miles before dawn broke.

He then fell down and blacked out from lack of sleep and a massive amount of physical exertion.

 _Ben's POV_

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping. I looked around for Erica or Mike. Yet there was no trace of them. I realized that I couldn't remember a single thing from the night before. I could only see my impressions on the leaves.

They were gone.

Erica and Mike had abandoned me.

This soul-crushing realization incapacitated me for another hour.

When I finally stopped going insane about the matter, I decided I needed a better view of the area. I spotted a mountain in the distance, about 10 miles away. I made my way there and started climbing.

I decided to go climb on the cliff. First off, the other side was way farther away and second, it was nearly as steep as the cliff, at least the cliff would have some holds.

When I made it up to 10 feet on the rock wall, my arms have, I tumbled down. I was sorely out of shape. I made my way to the other side, and once again started up the mountain. This time, however, it was much easier.

I was halfway up the mountain when I decided to take a break. I was now far above the trees and gazed out over the horizon.

What I found wasn't good. There wasn't a trace of human civilization as far as the eye could see.

That made my climbing faster. I desperately hoped that there was a massive city right behind the mountain.

I was wrong. I gazed out over the peak.

I stuck, alone, out in the wilderness. With SPYDER out on the hunt for me.

I was royally screwed.

 _Mike's POV_

We walked on for miles, in the never-ending woods. After two hours of this, I collapse.

"Ugh, this sucks," I complained loudly.

"Yeah, well get used to it," Erica replied coldly.

"Ben, you agree with me?" I asked. There was no reply. "Ben, buddy, I need you to answer."

"Ben?" Erica asked. When she also heard no answer, she exclaimed loudly, "Ben!"

"Wait," I halted her. "What if Ben was shot down back there?"

"No, that can't be right. I swear, he was right behind me until," Erica stopped.

"Oh no, what happened?" I asked.

"He was right behind me until that guy jumped in front of him." Erica thought for a moment. "We have to go back."

She started that way.

"Wait!, don't you know that SPYDER might be back there? Or that Ben might be dead." I didn't want any of that to be true, but it might be. And if it is and we go back there, well then, we might be killed as well.

"No, we've got to go back." She said. That ended it. I followed her back, which took longer than I expected.

But there was no one there. There was, however, a trail of blood on the leaves and some footprints in the remaining batches of snow. It was October already and it was snowing. It would take some time, however, for the snow to stick down and stay. We followed the path until it stopped. At a clearing. In the middle of the forest.

 _Ben's POV_

I'd hate to admit this, but I spent a good 10 minutes at the peak crying. Yet I did get one thing out of the whole climb.

I spotted a river. I decided if I could make a raft and _float_ down the river, I could get to civilization much faster.

I once again embarked on a massive track and managed to get to the river before nightfall.

I sapped up a massive amount of water and re-filled all the water bottles. I then got to work, cutting down the trees with a small hatchet and making ropes out of grass and twigs. Turns out wilderness survival 101 did help me.

In no time flat, I had a makeshift raft.

I pulled it down to the river and tested it. It (barely) could support my weight. I decided this was good enough and set out. I then fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke in the raft. Surprisingly, it had held up. Yet even with this good news, I was miserable. The raft was insanely wet. My jacket, my sweater, all of it was soaked.

Which left me very cold. I, however, had no choice but to continue on. I sat down on the raft and looked up at the stars. And then, I saw it! An old house sitting right next to the river. I took my high tech makeshift paddle (Otherwise known as "Stick") and guided the raft towards the ground. Immediately, when I hit the dirt, I jumped out and pulled the rest of the raft into land. I gathered my belongings and reached for the knob. I turned it, yet it didn't budge. A car pulled up behind me.

I started to run, but then came to the grim conclusion that there was nowhere to run to. Behind me was the river and in front of me was the enemy. The person walked out.

"Hey, you know you should check no one's around when you try to break into a house." Her voice was cheerful. She took off her mask and a pair of eyes greeted me. Immediately, I jumped back. I had seen those eyes before.

There was only one explanation,

I was looking at a Hale.

"W-who are you?" Was the only thing I could squeak.

"Jennifer Hale, but you can just call me Jenny, "Jenny replied. So she _was_ a Hale. Maybe I wasn't as screwed as I thought I was. "Who're you?"

"Ben," I couldn't help but sigh with relief when I said it.

"Hey, you're not off the hook yet." Jenny went to the door. She motioned for me to go inside. "Sit." She pointed to a chair.

The house was filled with decorations and all in all, was a cozy place. Everything about it seemed normal, except with the bulletin board filled with pins pinning down pictures tied to other pins. It looked like a stereotypical detective scene.

"So," Jenny said as she sat down. "Why are you here?"

"I-uh-er." I stalled, trying to decide whether, to tell the truth, or lie. Finally, I decided to instead ask her a question, hoping that it might just throw her off of the interrogation. "Do you have a relative named Erica?"

It worked. Jenny's eyes went wide. "Who?" It was obvious that she wasn't as good as Erica at this whole spy thing.

"Erica."

"Hahaha, never heard of her." She then decided to align ourselves back to the original questions. "So why are you here?"

"Ok, I need you to answer my question," I said. Jenny started to retaliate yet I put my hand up to hopefully halt her. "After that, I will tell you why I'm here."

"Yes." She sighed. "Yeah, Erica's my sister. How did you know?"

"Just so happens that I go to the same school as her," I replied.

"Wait! You mean the CIA academy of espionage?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Oh, I was homeschooled," Jenny said. This fact shocked me. One of the Hale's not going to spy school? No, it couldn't be. My situation, however, was quickly deteriorating with each word of the conversation. What if Jenny didn't have the skills of a spy?

"Who homeschooled you?" I asked. My sanity depended on her answer.

"My mom, of course. She taught me everything there is to know about spying." I breathed another sigh of relief. "Ok," Her tone was becoming more serious. "I've answered your question, now you answer mine. Why. Are. You. Here?"

"Spy school's gone," I said. "Captured and razed to the ground by SPYDER."

"How could that happen?"

"They just walked in and tried to take it over peacefully. Lucky for us though, Erica got me out. Mike and Zoe got out themselves." I replied.

"Speaking of Erica, where is she?" Jenny asked me.

"I don't know, in the middle of the night, yesterday, she and Mike just left… I then woke up with cuts all over my body. I don't remember what happened. I then decided to build a raft to find civilization, spotted this house, and then decided it would be an ok place to spend the night in." I answered truthfully.

"SPYDER, you say?" Jenny asked me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Turns out I know where they're based."

"Where?" I asked.

"The UK," Jenny replied. The United Kingdom? No, the answer sounded so outlandish and unrealistic to me. Yet SPYDER never failed to surprise. "All I need." She continued. "Is a key."

 _The key,_ how could she had known about it? "Which color?"

"Silver."

"Turns out, I know where it is," I Said. I walked over to her massive map. I pointed to D.C, "spy school."

"How could they have hidden it at spy school?" Jenny asked? "That seems a bit insane but possible."

I laughed. "Actually, it originally was on the leaders of SPYDER down in Mexico. Erica and I just got the key. It's next to the entrance of the subterranean tunnels."

"Tunnels? There are tunnels under spy school?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, there are," I replied.

"Interesting." Jenny walked up and grabbed a suitcase from the nearby closet. "Well then, we better get there as soon as possible. I'll tell Erica."

"Wait, you have phone service here?" I asked. There didn't seem to be a tower anywhere.

"No, you idiot. I have a GPS phone." Jenny said. She started to throw clothes along with weapons in there. She then picked up her phone.

"Hi, Erica!" She said. "Yeah, long time no see? Yeah. Uh huh. Pretty torn up about that ain't you? Yeah, don't worry. Got 'em here. Yeah. Well, we're going to D.C. Ok, yeah. Meet you at the airport. Yeah. Bye."

I had to get a GPS phone. Maybe even a waterproof one, if any such things exist.

"Do you want something to eat?" Jenny asked me. I nodded my head. She went to grab me some granola bars from the cupboards. We eat for a few minutes. And then she stood up. "Alright, time to go."

I followed her to the car and was allowed shotgun. I was surprised to see there was an actual shotgun on the seat. This was something that Cyrus and Alexander have done, yet I didn't know it had passed down to Jenny.

We arrived at the airport at around noon. We bought tickets for the first flight to D.C. Surprising the both of us, Mike and Erica were already there.

"Hi, Erica!" Jenny went up and gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you for years."

"Yeah," Erica replied. Her tone was trademark icy.

"Hey, dude." I walked up to Mike.

"Hi," Mike replied. He didn't see to have much to say.

The gate opened for the flight. We sat on. Apparently, not many people wanted to go to D.C. at that time of the year. We arrived on the 7-3-7 and braced ourselves for the flight. The past few times had not turned out well.

The plane taxied out to the runway and took off.


End file.
